My Missing Half
by TrishStratusphan22
Summary: Tori's been abandoned and beaten. No parents and a boyfriend who left her for dead. Can Doctor Jade West come to her aid in time or has love come to late. Full summary inside it is a Jori Story don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**My Missing Half**

Summary: Tori's Life is out of control her parents abandoned her leaving with her older sister to pursue her dreams. They left her alone to fend for herself. What happens when shes abandoned again by the one person she let in since her family. Can Tori learn to trust someone who truly wants to help her or has love found her to late. This is completely AU and a eventual Jori story.

Authors note Special thanks to let-yOur-hair-dOwn and jbcjazzfor helping me come up with the title.

Tori is out walking the street in Compton, California going to meet her boyfriend Beck when she is suddenly stopped by a police officer on duty in the area. The short red haired women stops Tori.

"Good afternoon miss" The officer replies.

Tori rolls her eyes "whatever can you get outta my way I'm late."

Cat eyes her suspiciously "Late for what its not exactly the best neighborhood to wonder around in miss uhm I'm sorry whats your name."

"Why do you wanna know my name I didn't do anything cop I was just walking to meet someone and you stepped in front of me." Tori says getting annoyed

"I'm just talking to you and I would like to know your name so I can speak to you properly shouldn't you be in school." The officer asks calmly

Tori rolls her eyes "I haven't gone to school for years and I have no interest in going back my boyfriend takes care of me and keeps me safe, and whats your name why should I tell you mine."

Cat smiles "My name is Officer Caterina Valentine but everyone calls me Cat like the animal but don't pet me I'm not like the animal."

Tori looks at her like shes lost her mind "Uh okay whatever you say and fine fair is fair my name is Victoria Oliver" Says easily using the name Beck gave her to use.

Cat smiles "Thank you its nice to meet you Victoria, and look I'll let the skipping school thing slide for now but here is my card please call me if you ever need help this is a nasty neighborhood at times be careful okay."

Tori sighs and puts the card in her back pocket to throw away later.

"Yea sure whatever no one helps me but Beck okay look I'm really late and he gets mad when I keep him waiting goodbye Cat."

Walks around the officer and goes around the corner to the park to meet Beck.

Cat watches her leave wondering what she meant by the things she said she freaks out. "_Did she just say Beck as in Beckett Oliver the mob boss wanted for no less then 12 gang related murders maybe more we cant prove he's connected to most of them."_

Quickly realizing whats happening she radios in "Officer Valentine in sector 13 possible dangerous suspect in the area of Mona Park heading over to check it out requesting back up suspect is believed armed and dangerous."

Starts to walk to the park

Dispatch responds "Copy that sending 2 units in the area to your location eta aproxamently 5 minutes standby officer Valentine. "No can do I'm going in suspect Beckett Oliver is in the area with an unarmed and innocent teenager I'm going in without em."

**Meanwhile with Tori at the same time**

Tori walks into the park trying to figure out what kind of trick the officer was trying to play on her. She has been abandoned by most people and didn't trust easily and is afraid everyone is out to get her. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't see Beck walk up to her until he slapped her hard right across the face. Tori falls to the ground holding her cheek in pain.

"Little bitch I've been waiting for 45 minutes for you what the hell took you so long!" Beck screamed at her.

Tori whimpers "I'm sorry I got lost on the way here" she says weakly.

"Lier! My boys saw you talking to one of those bitch cops they got in this neighborhood" He says kicking her in the stomach. Tori screams in pain "I'm sorry I was on my way she stopped me on the way. I didn't tell her anything baby I swear."

Beck laughed "Of course you didn't because if you did I would have to kill you wouldn't I baby. You talked for 20 minutes to a cop and I am going to make you pay for this bitch you never listen so lets make sure this time you never forget!"

Starts to hit and kick her and anything else he can until he hears the sirens and runs off laughing

Cat comes running up moments later and finds Tori unconcious and bleeding everywhere "I need a bus to the north side of Mona park stat"

Dispatch "Ambulance responding 2 minutes out"

The other officers arrive "Wheres Beck Cat you didn't go after him!"

"No I stayed here he was beating this women I spoke to her not 45 minutes ago he went that way" points them in the direction and they run off trying to track him down. Just after they leave

Cats cell rings and she answers "Officer Valentine speaking"

Beck laughs "Your that cop whose always trying to get me and my boys off the street you should of stayed away from her and she would have been fine for now she was my favorite bitch but you had to ruin that didn't you Valentine!"

Cat gasped "Oliver your the one who did this to her didn't you! She trusted you she even said you were the only one you how could you do this shes just a kid!"

Beck laughs "Hardly and you don't even know her I can bet money she didn't even tell you her real name Valentine and shes hardly a child shes seventeen but seeing as I can't have her coming back to me her real name is Vega, Victoria Vega and if I ever see her or you in my town again your dead!" Hangs up just as the ambulance arrives

Authors note: So this is an idea I had while talking to some freinds about getting into writing a new story but just so you know I kinda have to share the computer with 2 other people so I can't be on it very much but I will try to update as often as I can. I all most have the second chap ready to go up to so hopefully i can get that posted soon. I hope you like please read and review. Oh yea no beta so please forgive any mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: First I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers from chapter one and all of those of you who followed and favorite me as well.

** EastBrooks**, **Eliley** and **seirra145** thank you for taking the time to read I hope you enjoy more.

** Let-yOur-hair-dOwn**:You deserved the thanks your support and messages have helped get me back into one of my passions writing I had been neglecting it and it has truly helped with some of my own problems I have had lately so thank you for your help and for inspiring me.

**Torigagged: **I'm sorry you didn't like the violence against women. It was just a part of the idea I had for this story all though as a women I am generally against violence against them this is a fictional story and I hope you continue to read.

**WellMissEmilyMarie: **I have only ever been to California once and I don't really remember it so most of the references I got were things I got from Google and I was looking for a kinda bad neighborhood I do hope I did not and do not at any point offend anyone.

**Disclaimer: I forgot one on the last chapter so just so everyone is clear I own my ideas my brain when it isn't missing on an adventure and rights to my bedroom but I sadly do not own Victorious Victoria justice, Liz Gillies, or any of the other characters in the show.**

**My Missing Half **

**Chapter 2**

***Dr. Jade's PO**V* 2 days later

I have been in LA for 2 months now working at Alameda Hospital and for the most have kinda been just shadowing people and learning the ropes but today I got my first case and my supervisor wants it to be my only one and considering the special circumstances surrounding the case its probably for the best. I love my work but I just couldn't believe the condition this 17 year old girl came in in. She crashed once in the ambulance and once here. She was in surgery for 9 hours before I ever got to even check her out. She has pretty much been out of it for 2 days. I tried to get in touch with her parents during that time but all I got back was an Irate women who told me to never call them again about her because as far as the were concerned Tori was not there daughter any more. I was shocked to say the least even my parents who basically disowned me at least payed for my schooling and made sure I was safe in there own ways anyway. Anyways back to my patient Officer Valentine has been in her room with her since she came in she has been worried sick about her I can't help but smile at how typical Cat that is she has been a long time friend of mine and we have been keeping tabs on each other since I moved here. I tried to get to go home and rest but she refused even when I told her Tori would be out for a while she had several broken bones 6 ribs a lacerated spleen we had to repair in surgery and give a transfusion for. One broken collarbone and wrist and a broken leg and multiple bruises and cuts. She really is lucky to be alive and worse both her and Cat's lives are in danger and probably mine if Beck keeps tabs on her still due to Beckett Oliver the notorious mob boss. So while there here they each have an officer with them for protective detail and cat has been temperaily put on desk work insrtead of patrol. I am jarred out of my thoughts by my pager going off...Tori is awake.

***No One's POV***

Jade rushes to the room to find Tori trying to rip her IV out and yelling at Cat so I rush over and give her a mild sedative to calm her down a little.

"Relax Tori My name is Dr. Jade West we aren't here to hurt you just get you healthy" she says carefully

Tori laughs at her but quickly stops and winces in pain "You can't help me doc I don't want it" she says and turns to Officer Valentine "Your the reason I'm here if you had just left me alone he would have never done this!" she yells at her

Cat looks away "I'm very sorry this happened to you but I was concerned about you."

Tori glares "My own parents don't care so why should either of you be any different!" She yells at both of them.

Jade steps in "Hey kitten why don't you go home and rest I promise to look after her you need some rest and so does the patient you can come back tomorrow morning."

After ten minutes of convincing and Tori yelling about wanting her to go away she finally agreed and left with officer Shapiro the officer assigned to her protective detail.

As Jade checks Tori's vitals she asks "Why does a cop need a cop to follow her"

Jade looks up at her from the clip bored "Her life was threatened when she came to help you in the park so Officer Shapiro is going to follow her to keep her safe you have an escort as well Officer Harris they are to keep you two safe from Beck"

Tori Looks at her curiously "She should have stayed away from me and she wouldn't have to have creepy cop follow her ."

Jade laughs "He is creepy huh and I still say no cop should carry a puppet with him but hey to each there own, and I hate to tell you this but Kitty doesn't exactly have very good boundries and once she meets you and decides she likes you she will always care trust me I know I've tried for six years to get rid of her." Tori keeps eying Jade suspiciously as I move throughout the room. "Oh great so now I got a cop and a doctor I can't get rid of." she huffs

Jade smiles and sits in the chair next to the bed "I'm not going to hurt and neither is she but we do want you to trust us" she says quietly

"I don't trust anyone! What does trust and love do for anyone I trusted and loved my family but they left me alone and terrified at 14 because I got in trouble a couple times so don't ask me to trust you no one cared about me and no one ever will!"

Jade shakes her head "Its really sad that they abandoned you Tori but you shouldn't let that define who you are, I didn't and I never will."

"Your a lier you just want me to trust you and let you in but I won't everyone I let in leaves! My mom left my dad left my sister left and Beck left so go to hell!" she yells at the doctor and tries to roll over but screams in pain the second she does. Jade jumps up instantly and helps her lay back on her back "Not leaving you Tori I hope soon you will believe me your stuck with me and please be careful you have some serious injuries." she says and gives her some pain medicine through her IV and sit back down.

Tori rolls her eyes and relaxes into the bed "Don't you have other patients to annoy." she asks calmly.

I smirk "Nope I'm a new Doctor and you my dear are my first patient and due to special circumstances with a mob boss threat your also my only patient. In fact to help keep you safe you are also going to be staying with me while you recover and at least until you turn 18 in 3 months, after that if I am no longer in your life it is by your own doing not mine."

Tori's eyes bug out "How do you know my birthday is in August I didn't even tell Cat my real name only Beck knows."

Jade smiles sadly "When Cat found you in the park Beck called her with the card she gave you and told her your real name to keep his out of it or something I guess. When you came in we pulled your medical records and found a number to get a hold of your family."

Tori looks down and picks at her hospital gown "You found m...my mom, dad, and sister?" she asks barely above a whisper.

Jade Nods "They called me back but uhm...they seemed mad we even tried to contact them and well demanded I never contact them again.."

Tears roll down Tori's face "They only care about Trina, I was a mistake they never wanted me and always hated me."

Jade carefully sits on the bed and wipes the tears off "Then they are idiots who never deserved you anyway Tori. I barely know you and I all ready know your an amazing person who has over come an amazing amount of diversity."

Tori flinches both at being touched and the compliment "Don't touch me, I don't believe you no one has never wanted me or cared they use me and get rid of me!"

Jade sighs and sits back in the chair "Tori I know you have trust issues but I really do want to help you and I really do care. Cat does to she will be back tomorrow to see you."

Tori groans "I don't like cops okay I don't want to see her."

Jade shakes her head "Tori she put her life and her job on the line to go into that park and save you, and she almost couldn't you died twice, I know you think she is the bad guy but without her you wouldn't be here today & she really cares about your safety and someday you will believe that not all people are bad like Beck and your parents.

Tori looks up eyes wide as saucers "I died..."

Jade reaches over and takes her hand "Legally yes but your one hell of a fighter Tori normally people whose heart stops aren't so awake or active for months. You have recovered remarkably well in only 3 days."

"Three days! No, No, No Beck is going to be so mad I have to get back to him!" Tries to get up.

"Woah woah woah" Jade grabs both her hands to calm her down "Tori you can never go back to him he threatened to kill you and Cat, he's gone okay I'll keep you safe & I all read told you I'm not going anywhere until you ask me to leave and even then your stuck with me until your 18."

Tori looks at her terrified & breaks down crying.

Jade gently sits next to her & wraps her arms around her just holds her while she cries.

Tori tenses and tries to pull away but is to weak to get away "I'm scared he has kept me safe after my parents left." Quietly cries in my shoulder I just hold her "Shh Tori, he is a terrible person he was using you because he knew you were vulnerable and had no family connections and could be valuable." I say as I rub her back.

She shakes her head "No he wouldn't do that he loved me and he alwayus kept me safe. Now he is gone and I have no one."

Jade look at her "Hey you have me and Cat were risking our lives for you, I'll make you a deal to help prove to you I'm here for you but if you agree no backing down."

Tori looks at her ccuriously "Okay I'll bite what kind of deal."

Jade smiles looking into her eyes "You have beautiful eyes ya know" looks away "wow sorry inappropriate...the deal is I will tell you anything you want to know about me but if I tell you then you have to tell me whatever I want to know."

Tori blushes and looks away "Don't lie you don't have to pretend to like me okay I will play your game but I get to ask first."

"I'm not lying but I didn't mean to push you so far and what do you want to know."Jade says

Tori thinks about it for a bit "Uhm you said your parents left you to why did they do that and when."

"You were actually listening to me I didn't think you were." Jade says suprised.

Tori smirks "I always listen even if I don't trust you now stop avoiding the question."

Jade sighs "My story isn't exciting they pretty much disowned me at 18 which was 4 years ago because I told them that I was gay, they payed for my college tuition as a stay away from me gift."

"Wow it might not be extravagent but its still a terrible thing to do." Tori says quietly

Jade smiles sadly "I know but I decided if they couldn't accept me for me then they didn't deserve to be in my life and its my turn to ask you something."

"How noble of you I wish I could see it that way. and all right ask away." Tori says

Jade smiles "Someday maybe you will, and I would like to know how you got involved with Beck?"

Tori looks at her shocked "I uhm I don't think I should tell you that."

"You promised to tell me so please I want to know." Jade asks

Tori sighs "I was arrested when I was 14 I got caught with some drugs that my friend had hidden in my purse at a party. When I called my parents they said that I was a terrible child and was no good and left. I spent 13 months behind bars and I met one of Beck's associates who told me to look him up when i got out. So I did when I found him he was excited to see him he gave me a place to stay and he always kept me safe he loved me. I felt like I had a family again even though they constantly changed Beck never left and he loved me and I felt like I was happy." she finishes her story and Jade looked at her in shock.

"Wait your parents left you cause you got arrested thats fucked up and I wish they never had because Beck is not as great a guy as he made you think he is." I told her carefully not wanting to upset her. Tori looked up at Jade in tears "My parents never loved me Jade it was the excuse they needed to leave me for good, My sister sends me stuff sometimes to help me out behind there backs but I haven't actually seen her in years, Beck was all I had." she said and started sobbing in Jade's shoulder."

"Not anymore now you have me and cat and Officer Harris to now you need to get some rest all right." Rubs her back trying to calm her down still holding her in my arms.

She sighs tiredly "Ok but uhm can you lay down with me I have nightmares when I'm alone."

"I can lay with you okay." Helps her lay down and lays next to her "Don't leave me she mumbles as she falls asleep

"Not going anywhere" I say as I hold her while she sleeps.

A.N All right guys there is Chapter 2 just so you know I might not be able to update for a while, I'm having surgery on Tuesday and recovery is a week. So I will try to get updated soon but I can't promise anything but I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think again I do not have a beta so please excuse any mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you to all my reviewers and everyone who wished me a well recovery, also anyone who followed or favorited. I am doing much better still sore but am recovering well. Also thank you to my Beta jdrose01 she helped me with this chapter and I am so happy she is helping me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious black veil brides or hot topic all rights belong to them only my ideas are mine.**

**My Missing Half**

**Chapter 3**

***Tori's POV* 1 week later**

Today I am finally getting released from the hospital. I am told that I am only being released under the provision that I limit all physical activities. Well, that and because I will be under the ever watchful eye of Dr. West or Jade or whatever she wants me to call her anymore.

I am still really weak and sore. My ribs are still bruised to the point that I cannot move without some discomfort. Even just taking breaths cause pain. My whole body is now just one big pain in the ass. From the worst being my shoulder, to the annoyance of hurting just by moving my wrist or putting pressure on my foot.

Dr. West has stayed with me every day until she left this morning. She said was going to get things ready for my arrival at her home, where I apparently will have to stay until my eighteenth birthday. Child services found out I had been alone and were going send me to foster care. Dr. West volunteered her home and care due to my circumstances with the injuries I had sustained, and her knowledge to treat them. They agreed.

She still tries to be my friend and I have opened up to her of some of things about Beck. Though, I did it more to help Officer Harris and Shapiro find him. Also so Officer Valentine can get back to work and quit bugging me every day. She is very strange and the things her brother has done, I cannot believe he is not locked in a loony bin.

Anyway, I still do not trust Jade to know anything more about me personally then the stuff they need to know about Beck. Even if I wanted to trust her, given my track record I would rather not let her in. Everyone I have let in and end up liking leave just like my parents, Trina and Beck all left. I am tired of being alone and feeling abandoned. It hurts far more then the injuries Beck gave me.

"Hey Tori, I brought you some new clothes. The ones you came in with had to be cut off when you were taken to emergency surgery. And even if they weren't, they would be kinda gross now." Jade explained as she walked in with a shopping bag from Hot Topic.

I watch her, skeptical of taking anything from her "Why would you spend your money on a nobody like me?"

Jade frowns at my words. "You're not a nobody. I keep trying to tell you that and I wish you would believe me Tori. Now come on, I'll help you get dressed." She states as she places the bags next to me on the bed.

"Fine, thank you. These are really nice." I sigh.

Jade just smiles and helps me out of the stupid hospital gown. She carefully slips onto me a Black Veil Brides t-shirt and some black jeans. I could not bend over to put on the pair of purple converse she had picked out due to my ribs. Jade slides one on and tying it. I felt ashamed since all my life I had to do everything for myself and now I could not even tie a pair of laces on my new shoes.

"Well, you can only wear one shoe because of your foot and we had to cut the leg of the jeans but it's all right. There is plenty more clothes where that came from." She says as she put the other shoe back in the bag while smiling happily.

"More? What do you mean? You didn't spend a ton of money on me did you?" I ask.

"Don't worry about it we can talk more later it's time to go see your new home." she says as she helps me into my wheelchair then rolls me out to her car.

***40 minutes later***

Jade pulls up to an apartment complex and after shutting the car off, she helps me out of the car and into the wheel chair. I watch from the curb as she starts pulling out more shopping bags and loads the stuff into the elevator. I cannot help but admire her car. It is a beautiful machine. I was so engrossed in the car, that I do not even notice Jade was next to me until she set a hand on my good shoulder.

"She's a beauty isn't she?" she asks.

"It is. I can't believe you have 1970 hemi barracuda." I shake my head amazement.

"How did you know?" Jade asks me as she leans over to get a better look at my face.

"I was always a car person even when I was little. I was alone a lot and would read my dad's car magazines and books he had lying around. I would even go to library to look at any books they had when I got older and was on my own. I started to learn how to fix them and how they function and work. I can rebuild one of these cars easily with the right parts and tools." I answer her. My eyes glossed over as I escaped into my dream world.

"That's an amazing skill. I would love to see you work on one when your all healed up." She says. She releases the break on the chair and starts to wheel me inside and to the elevator.

My dream world shatters before my eyes. I get a bit defensive at Jade for saying she would love to see me work on one. Does she not know how expensive and hard it is to fix a car? My gaze falls to my lap.

"No, I can't. Beck told me it was a stupid thing for a woman to want to do that. And then he found out how much I liked it he banned me from doing it. He would only let me work with him on things that didn't involve cars besides it would cost a fortune to buy the parts and tools." I explain.

Jade helps me onto the couch and makes sure I am comfortable. As I look around the apartment, she brings in all the bags from the elevator. After all the bags are brought in, she sits next to me on the couch and sets my legs in her lap.

"Are you rich?" I ask, still looking around her penthouse apartment.

"Nah. Well, sort of. My parents send me money every month. It's kind of a way of saying 'stay the hell away,' and as long as I do, they keep sending it. I tell them I don't want it, but they say it ensures I stay out of their lives or something weird. I put most of it in savings. I bought a few luxuries like my car and this apartment. I also used the money to pay for my schooling. I use the little I don't put into savings to pay the bills, buy food, gas, etc. I don't need a lot so I put it away. I have found a new use for it now." she says and pulls my shoe off to set on the floor.

"I'm sorry they don't want you around. I understand that feeling. What kind of use?" I ask while I stare at her place sadly. I see now that money really does not buy everything.

Jade smiles and looks me in the eyes. "You."

I stare back at her wide eyed "W..w...why um why would you want to spend your… money on me I'm no one special." I stutter slightly over the words surprised by her sincerity.

Jade looks over at me running her hand up and down my leg in a comforting manner "Tori, that is what I keep trying to tell you. You are worth way more then you give yourself credit for. Your an amazing person who even though is slightly guarded at times is extremely sweet, very kind, and caring. At least that's what I have seen and I haven't even known you more than a couple of weeks."

I stare at her stunned with tears in my eyes "Why are you so nice to me? You say these things but I have been nothing but be mean to you and Cat and Officer Harris."

"Tori, we understand you have gone through a lot in your life. It's understandable that you are little scared to trust people and let them in. We all are here for you." Jade explains as she looks me in the eye.

"What if I don't want to trust anyone? I can't do it anymore, I'm only 17 and I hate people! Everyone I have ever trusted even a little ends up leaving, and I'd rather spend eternity alone then ever feel the pain of being abandoned again." I snap and manage to get myself off the couch and into my wheelchair. I remember a quote from a book I read in the library about a fantasy world. A family of dragons had been hunted and killed. A lone baby dragon lived but his life after was full of loss and pain. After losing the only friend he had he said, '_The dull ache of loneliness is better than the holes left in your heart from those that leave you.'_

"Don't waste your money on me Jade, I'm not worth it. Now, can you please take me where my room is? I want to lay down. The meds they gave me at the hospital before we left are making me tired." I say with my back turned to her. Jade sighs and helps me to my room. She carefully helps lay down and tries to get me comfortable.

"If you need anything Tori my room is right across the hall. Please, don't hesitate to ask all right? I'll let you rest for a while and then I'll come get you when dinner is ready." she says with what I could swear was a saddened look in her eyes. She leaves the room but leaves the door open a crack.

"Thank you." I say quietly. Not sure if she heard or not.

Once she is gone I look around the room. It is huge and has a big bay window. I could sit on it with how it was designed. '_I will have to check it out later and explore the place too.' _I pull the blanket around me as I feel my eyelids start to droop. As I fall asleep my last thought is of how nice it felt to be comforted and cared for by Jade.

AN: What will happen next: Cat makes an apperance in the next chapter, also I was asked this by let-yOur-hair-dOwn and I got to wondering I have mentioned that Trina goes behind her parents back to help Tori sometimes but she hasn't actually seen her since they left so I wanted to put it you guys should Trina make an apperance in the story or not tell me what you think in a review or pm. Also reviews make me smile so please leave me some reviews it inspires me to write faster.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Missing Half**

**Chapter 4**

**AN: Once again thank you to all my faithful reviewers and my beta JDROSE01 couldn't do it without her help.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas I mean come on if I did would I need to write fanfiction. I could just write the show and make it my way duh.**

**READ REVIEW ENJOY **

**Jade's POV**

After I left Tori to rest, I put the clothes and groceries away I bought for myself, and started making dinner. I was trying to distract myself from my thoughts but it was not working very well. I was so close to getting her to open up but I must have pushed too hard cause she shut down again. I wish she would trust one of us. We tried getting her to talk to a counselor at the hospital but she would not even look at the counselor, let alone speak to her.

After two sessions of getting nothing but stuff thrown at her we stopped making her come. I know it would help her to open up to someone. To trust them, but I also understand her reluctance to do so that girl has been through so much and I am beginning to wonder if we will ever get through to her. No one deserves to be so mistreated, especially by their family.

My own family who hates me was not so cold as to basically abandon me as soon as I was capable of taking care of myself. The way Tori talks, I am pretty sure even before they abandoned her for the last time, she was left to herself most of the time for several years. I want to help but if I push too hard she will never trust me. I will give her time. I still have two months with her.

I put the lasagna in the oven. It has about an hour to cook, so I went into Tori's room to put her clothes away. I saw her sleeping and cannot help but smile. She really is adorable when she sleeps, except when she has nightmares. I noticed she started to get them when we cut back on her pain medications a week before she was released. It meant she was not so much in a drug induced sleep anymore and that her mind was more likely to dream things then simply knock her out with medications. She gets them all most every night, but I usually was able to calm her down by simply stroking her hair and holding her good hand. The only catch is if she wakes up and catches me she yells to not touch her or flinches away, which does not help her either. I cannot let her flinch around and hurt herself. I want her to have a peaceful sleep so when I notice her starting to thrash more and more I sit with her and stroke her hair.

"Shh. Tori, you're all right." I whisper softly.

She instantly calms down and relaxes into her sleep. I smile and simply watch her sleep until I need to go check on dinner. I leave her alone for a bit while I finish the lasagna. I let it sit too cool and start to make some garlic bread. When dinner is finished I go back to Tori's room.

"Tori sweetie. Wake up," I say gently shaking her gently. She stirs slightly and mumbles something incoherent.

"Tori it's dinner time. Come on let's go eat." I say shaking her slightly once more.

She opens on eye and groans. "What do you want?" She asks groggily, "Its dinner time silly, come on." I say and carefully help her into her wheelchair.

"Oh I'm starving. What's for dinner?" she asks.

I smile. "Lasagna and garlic bread." I roll her out to the table and put the break on her wheelchair. I bring over the plates and set them down.

"What do you want to drink?" I ask looking down at her.

"Got any vodka?" she asks like it is the simplest request in the world.

"Yes I do but one, you're not old enough. Two, the medications your on should not be mixed with alcohol. I have juice, milk, soda, and water."

Tori just groans at me and rolls her eyes "Ugh, fine. I'll have a coke miss stick in the mud."

I huff. "I'm not a stick in the mud. I just prefer you don't die. By the way, Cat is on her way over." I say as I bring the drinks over and sit to eat.

Tori rolls her eyes. "Well, I think dead would be a step up from my current position. And why does she insist on following me everywhere." she says and starts eating.

I sigh. "Please don't say things like that Tori. Lots of people care about you and you will see when she gets here."

"This is amazing!" she says and starts eating like someone will take it away from her.

I smile. "Thank you. I am glad you like it."

***After Dinner***

Tori is lying on the couch watching 'Celebrity's under water' while I do the dishes. Just as I finish I hear the doorbell.

"Andre don't panic, it's just Cat." I say when I see him reaching for his weapon.

"I still have to check it out Jade." Officer Harris reminds me as he looks through the peephole.

"Are you alone Cat?!" he yells through the door.

"Do presents count? Because I have some of those but they won't hurt you I swear." she giggles.

Andre rolls his eyes and opens the door and inspects the presents. "All right your clear, come on in. You too Robbie, no need to stand out here."

Cat smiled. "Kay Kay" she says and runs into the apartment tackling me with one of her death grip hugs.

"Hi Jadey!" she says while I try to pry her off but cannot.

"1...2..." before I reach three, Cat is off me and a few feet away.

"Sorry I just missed you." Cat says pouting.

Tori watched us both from her spot on the couch. She only speaks when she sees Cat coming over.

"Don't hug me. It'll hurt." she says as Cat gets closer to her.

Cat smiled at her. "I was not going to, but I did bring you some presents and some movies. We can watch and hang out tonight, it will be fun."

Tori looked at both us skeptically. "What is this? A sleepover? Aren't you two a little old for those?"

Before I can reply Cat does "Omg, this one time I had a sleepover at my house but everyone left early cause my brother ate one of the girls shoes." she says and twirls her hair.

"What is wrong with your brother?!" Tori asks.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat asked getting a little heated.

I finally decide to step in. "Yes. Cat is staying over tonight for a sleepover and nah we ain't to old for it. We do it all the time, were good friends. It will be fun Tori."

Tori stays quite for a few moments just staring at her lap and picking at one of her bandages. "I wouldn't know..." She says all most to quiet to hear "Never had one before." It came out barely above a whisper at this point.

"Then allow us to be your first." I say as I rub her back gently. "We will have fun I promise."

Cat giggles. "Yeah, I bought you some new jewelry and a sketch book with some art supplies so you can sketch whenever you want."

"I never told you I liked to draw. How did you know that?" Tori said in a panic like we were spying on her or something.

Cat starts laughing. "Uh huh, you talk in your sleep. It's kinda funny. You even answer questions. I asked what your hobbies were and you said drawing."

Tori rolls her eyes "Don't talk to me in my sleep it's rude. Thank you for this though," she says looking at all her gifts. "Why do you guys do so much for me," she says getting teary eyed. "You don't know me and I'm not very nice. I don't deserve this stuff."

Tori breaks down crying and I quickly sit next to her and wrap her up in my arms while Cat rubs her back from behind. Tori just lays there crying into the crook of my neck.

"Do you play games at sleepovers," she mumbles into my neck.

I smile. "Yeah, if you want to."

"We watch movies and eat junk food and we can play games and whatever else you want to do." Cat says from behind us.

Tori mumbles, "Kay let's play and watch movies." She says still hiding in the crook of my neck.

"Okay. Cat put a movie in then we can play truth or dare when it's over." I say.

I feel Tori nod and Cat goes and starts Identity Thief. She then brings all the snacks over and goes to make some popcorn. Tori lays on me very quietly mostly throughout the movie, while I gently rub her back absentmindedly. Neither of us move much, only to grab at snacks. Just as its ending, my doorbell goes off again.

I look toward the door. "I wasn't expecting anyone else tonight." As soon as the words leave my mouth, the officers are up and at the door weapons drawn and checking who it is.

"Who are you and where did you get this address?!" Robbie yells looking through the peephole.

"Please open it and I will explain everything. I am unarmed and mean no one any harm," she yells through the door.

Andre opens the door, weapon aimed at her. "Arms out Miss," he demands. Robbie starts patting her down while Andre keeps the weapon on her.

Tori looks up over my shoulder at the door watching what is going on.

"She's clean now who are you?!" Robbie yells at the mystery women.

Tori tenses up even more when she sees the women at the door. She tries to back away but I hold her tight so she does not fall off the couch.

"Tori, what is it? Do you know her?" I ask trying to calm her down.

"Uh, my name is Trina Vega. That is my little sister," she says pointing at Tori.

**-With Beck-**

"Have you found the little bitch yet?!" Beck yells into his phone.

Nothing yet Beck, the cops protecting her are keeping everything hush hush. They called the FBI in on this case Beck." the person on the other end of the line responds.

"What good are you being my informant, if you can't fucking find anything out!" Beck screams getting more pissed off by the second.

"I'll find her Beck. It's just going to take some time. They moved her out of the hospital which means only the FBI officers know where she is, but I will get the information. I just need some time." the man answers.

"You have one week Officer, or I'll find someone else who can. She knows to fucking much about my organization. They have all ready raided three warehouses of mine. I won't have her telling them anymore then she has about this organization!" Beck yells into the phone and hangs up.

AN: So what did you think please let me know I appreciate feedback as always plus if you leave a review i will give you cookies.

Next time: Plot twist what will happen now that Trina has shown up and how will Tori react to her being there. What will Cat and Jade's reaction be to someone who had a hand in making her the way she is. And who is trying to help Beck and what will happen with him trying to find and hurt Tori again. Find out next time.


	5. Chapter 5

My missing half chap 5

disclaimer: i don't own victorious our any characters or actors involved if i

did i wouldn't need to write fiction lol

huge thank yous to my reviewers

osnaipitzbex: I'm really glad you like the story and i may try your idea when

Tori's injuries are not as severe.

metal rider and jadentoriforever: glad you're enjoying the story so far

eatsbooks: sorry for slow updates i did not have my own computer until now

hopefully updates will come more often now.

let-yOur-hair-dOwn: here's the out come i hope you like what i did with Trina

No ones pov

"what are you doing here?!" Tori asks

her sister rather upset to see her.

"Tori I heard you were hurt and I came to see how you were." Trina says quietly.

Tori starts laughing bitterly but has to stop abruptly cause it hurts. "Ow...I

haven't seen you in years and am lucky to find random things that barely help me

in the mail and only if your precious parents won't catch you, so why do you

care now. We both know you didn't the day you packed and left with them!"

Tori shouts ignoring the searing pain in her chest. Jade noticing her distress

pulls her back into the couch. You shouldn't get so upset you could tear your

stitches." Tori rolls her eyes "I don't care she makes me upset!" Jade looks up

at Trina "What do you want your upsetting her and she is still recovering from

surgery and her injuries." she growls out annoyed by this girl. Trina looks at

her "who the hell are you? You don't even know me or her." "I know more about

her and how what you and her parents did affected her. I'm the one keeping her

safe and cared for." Jade replies getting rather protective of Tori. Trina rolls

her eyes "you know nothing about her she the one who wouldn't come with us!"

Tori gasps "Dad sent me to the store and when i came back you all were gone I

never had a choice you abandoned me!" Tori yells with tears in her eyes. Jade

growls at Trina and sets Tori gently into Cats arms and gets up. "you need to

leave before I get my scissors and make you wish you left!" "I'm not going

anywhere I came to take Tori home." Tori looks up at her in tears "that isn't my

home anymore I want to stay here with Jade." "Your not old enough to decide that

Tori come on daddy and mom both want you to come home." "No! I refuse they

are not my family and I'm never going back there again!" holds her chest because

she's in a lot of pain. Jade grabs her scissors "Get out! She is in protective

custody and under my care now get out! "she snarls out glaring. Trina scoffs

"I'll go but you can not her here forever." turns and leaves smirking.

Cat lays Tori on the couch gently "Jade it's her stitches she tore em come

here." Jade drops her scissors and rushes over. "shit... Tori this is bad i

need to take you back to the hospital." Tori shakes her head "no please...fix

here" she says weakly. Jade sighs and looks at the incision using a towel to

wipe it clean. "I don't have a numbing agent here and this is really dangerous

with a sterile environment Tori you just had open heart surgery." "Please Jade

don't make me go back there."

Jade nods and users her emergency med kit to stitch her up a best she can. She

then calls a doctor she works with who makes house calls to come check and redo

them better in the morning.

"Sorry kitten but no more sleepover fun she needs to rest." Jade says and

carries Tori to her bed then gives her a pain pill and let's her rest."

Cat smiles sadly "it's okay i understand but can i stay over anyways." Jade

comes back out "yea kitten for tonight only though." looks to Robbie and Andre.

"i need you to help to keep both he parents and Trina away from her. They can't

just show up and take her away." Andre nods "well your right they can't right

away your technically the only with legal rights right now but they can fight it

because they are her parents you will need to file a restraining order. I will

go get the paper work you can fill out and file in the morning." Jade growls

"they have no fucking right Parents or notthey abandoned get and have up the

right 2 years ago! Not to mention she had Tori so upset she reinjured herself."

Robbie nods "we will make a report and get everything filed don't Jade" Cat

giggles "they will keep her safe Jade calm down and go keep her company while

they work." Jade nods "okay your right cat. Harris Doc Sikowitz will be here in

the morning to take a look at Tori and help fix her up let him in okay."

"you got it miss." Andre says and goes back to filing is report." Jade smiles

"thank you"goes and lays with Tori who cuddles into her in her sleep. Jade

strikes her hair and starts to fall asleep. "your beautiful and I won't let them

hurt you anymore." she whispers and drifts into a blissful sleep.


End file.
